Who Am I?
by JStreet
Summary: After a battle with Scarab, Presley is knocked out and has amnesia


Who am I? After a battle with Scarab, Presley develops Amnesia You know the drill: I don't own nor am I part of Mummies Alive! In any way. Enjoy this fic. And review it.  
  
"Scarab!" The name rang out loud and clear in Ja-kal's mind. The last name he had said before he had seen Presley hit the ground. "It was my fault!" he had made himself believe it was his fault for what had happened to the young prince. He was now unconscious on a bed nearby where Ja-kal sat watching over him. He rested his head in his hands. "The pharaoh told us to take care of you, to guard you no matter what, we have failed prince. I am sorry." He whispered softly to Presley. Just then, Rath had walked up. "You know it is not your fault that this has happened, we knew there would be risks when it came to scarab. We tried to protect Rapses the best we could, he'll be alright Ja-kal. He's going to be just fine." The magician placed his hand on Ja-kal's shoulder and looked on at Presley who was still unconscious. Ja-kal walked the ground of the sphinx, impatiently awaiting for Presley to wake. The battle flooded his mind once again. They had been tricked into bringing Rapses to the docks near the big pyramid. There Scarab had tried to steal the prince's spirit again. Though Presley had tricked him by throwing his "boomer-ra" and hitting Scarab at the back of the neck. Scarab released Presley, but ordered his shabties to attack. As he had flown into the battle raging with anger against Scarab, the shabties had attacked Rapses, rendering him unconscious. Nefertina rushed in picked up Presley/Rapses and carried him to safety. Ja-kal remembered yelling as Presley had been hit, but that's all he could say until they had returned to the Sphinx. His mind returned to the present moment as he continued to pace the floor. Just then Presley groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. Ja-kal rushed to his side, brushing his brown hair from his eyes, making eye contact with Presley. A smile came across the guardian's face as his prince's eyes opened, but something did not seem right. A moment later Ja-kal knew why. "Where am I? Who are you?" were the first words Presley spoke. "You're awake o prince." Presley looked confused. "Who was this "prince? Was he? He couldn't even remember his name!" He waited a moment before he spoke. "Who is this prince? Why are you calling me that? Who are you?" Ja-kal held his breath and said nothing, devastated the boy couldn't remember a thing. Armon leaned around the corner of the kitchen. "The prince is awake? I am happy..mmm..happy, that makes me hungry." Armon returned to making up a snack. "I shall try to come up with an antidote to return the prince's memory." Rath announced from his lab table, picking up a set of scrolls, unrolling them he went to work. Presley remained confused, unsure of who these people were and why they called him "the prince". "Look, I'm not sure who you guys are, but halloween I'm sure was just a couple months ago or something. I gotta go, I'm not sure where, because I don't know who I am, but I'll find somewhere." Presley got up and walked to the door, Ja-kal jumped in front of him, guarding the entrance. "No my prince, you must not leave, scarab could still be out there looking for you, Rath will come up with a way to bring back your memory. Just rest now." Ja-kal led him back to the bed,before they could reach it, Presley nearly collapsed. "I'm remembering something, but I don't know what it is." Presley looked hurt and confused, he didn't know what to do, or who he was. "Let us go outside my prince, we will talk, I'll help you regain your memory as much as I can." Ja-kal and Presley walked outside, and sat on the outside entrance of the sphinx. " Now tell me, what were you remembering?" Ja-kal looked interested in Presley's memories that he was recalling. "I was seeing a bunch of things, but I don't know what's real and what's not. Someone..calling out to me. He kept saying "my son," do I have a father?" he waited for the mummy to answer him. "yes prince, you do. In a way, I guess you have two of them." He paused for a moment to think of a way to explain to Presley what he meant. Sighing, he then began to speak again. "You are Presley Carnavon, but you are also our prince, Rapses. Your father, Paul Carnavon, who travels a lot out of this country, and your father as Prince Rapses, the great Pharaoh Amenhotep." Presley still seemed very confused, but remained quiet. The sun set on the horizon as their conversation ended. "Presley realized this and figured he must have a home somewhere that this mummy could take him to. "I guess I don't know your name, but I must have a home somewhere, where I could sleep for the night. Could you take me home?" He stood up and stared at his guardian for a moment. "I am Ja-kal, and yes, I can take you home for the night, I will escort you back so you will be safe." Ja-kal escorted Presley to the Hot-Ra and Ja-kal drove Presley home. He snuck Presley in the window, he followed. Ja-kal tucked the sleepy prince into bed. "sleep well my prince." He exited the window and headed back for the sphinx. Ja-kal paced the sphinx floor before taking his rest in his sarcophagus. The day's battle ran through his mind. Presley still had no memory. That night at the Carnavon home.. Presley restlessly slept, tossing and turning, because of his memory loss, the spirit of Prince Rapses was confused and restless inside him. Presley's eyes shot open to the approach of a shining figure at the foot of his bed. "Who..who are you?" Presley nervously asked, the figure's clothing aggressively changed from modern clothing to Egyptian outfit of Prince Rapses. "I am you Presley Carnavon..Prince Rapses." Presley pulled the pillow over his head. "must be dreaming, I'll go back to sleep." Though he was unable to close his eyes, he looked out from under his pillow and stared at the figure. Once again it said, "I am you." But also explained. "You have just lost me in the fight with scarab. We will become one again and you will have your memories back." The figure floated just above Presley. Presley was unable to move, to fight, but he had the feeling he didn't need to fight. The figure dropped onto the bed, rejoining with Presley. His memories returned, they were back, but he was also very tired. "I hope you get some sleep now too Ja-kal" Presley spoke in the middle of a yawn, and with that, fell asleep. The next morning at the sphinx.. Presley arrived. "Morning Presley!" yelled Nefertina, from the Hot-Ra launching area. "Morning Nef!" Nefertina froze in place. His memories were back. Ja-kal and Rath turned from their places at the lab table, astonished. Ja-kal rushed over to Presley. "My Prince, your memories have returned!" He pulled Presley into an embrace. "Yeah Ja- kal. Hey, you don't have to get mushy on me. I'm ok now." Ja-kal let him go. "Well, it's nice to have you back." Rath smiled and went back to work, endlessly staring at the scrolls once again. "It is not your fault Ja-kal. When I got hurt. That wasn't your fault." Ja-kal said nothing. "I've been trying to tell him since yesterday that it is indeed not his fault. You are wise, o prince. It is not Ja-kal's fault that you were hurt." Once again Armon walked around the corner of the kitchen. "The prince's memories have returned? It is time to celebrate! Who's hungry? Can we get beefy burgers?" Everyone laughed at Armon's question. The happiness of the guardians and their prince Rapses could be heard from miles away.  
  
Alright guys, let me know what you think. This is my first Mummies Alive! Fanfic. I just got back into watching it. I got out the tapes and watched all the episodes I taped, too bad I'm 8 episodes short! 


End file.
